Seven Snogs
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Summary: Angela loved Arthur with all of her heart. And she knew he felt the same every time he kissed her. EnglandxAnguilla/ArthurxAngela. -My OC with England, because I don't do yaoi.-
1. 1 Uniform

**Uniform**

Summary: Angela loved her man in a uniform. Especially if that uniform was his fatherly one.

* * *

_Mmm…_

Angela gave a smirk to herself as she watched Arthur. He was busying himself with their ten-month-old daughter Lucy, making sure she was alright after she had let out a horrid scream, making both her parents think she was in some dire trouble.

But, no. She just wanted her daddy to come pick her up. Once Arthur had done so, she instantly stopped her screaming and began to giggle.

"Luce, you scared us half to death, child!" Arthur was trying to scold her, because he knew Lucy knew exactly what she was doing, and she needed to know she scared her parents.

Lucy, however, just giggled and put her hands on either side of her daddy's face, and tried to pull him in for an Eskimo kiss, something Angela had taught her months ago.

Angela held back a laugh as her darling husband sighed, smiling slightly as their daughter rubbed their noses together while cooing happily.

"Lucy, you need to take a nap."

Lucy looked from Arthur to Angela, whining when she heard the word 'nap'. She gave a sad look to her father, who only shook his head. "You heard your mother."

Lucy gave a pout, before yawning and rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands, making Arthur laugh before he sat down in the rocking chair with her.

Angela just smiled as she walked over and watched her daughter fall asleep. Arthur looked up her, his face reddening a bit as he noticed her smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

Angela laughed, before kissing him.

"I love a man in uniform. Especially his fatherly uniform."

Arthur just stared at her, trying to decipher what she meant, before his face went even redder as he figured it out.

"Angela."

"Yes, my love?"

"Shut up."

"So rude… but I still love you."

"I love you too."

**END**


	2. 2 Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Summary: He got jealous of Alfred quite easily, even though Angela wasn't even interested in the glasses wearing blonde. He might as well prove she was his and no one else's. "You're so cute when you're jealous, my love!"

* * *

It was taking every last once of Arthur's will not to run over and drag Angela to math with him. She was talking with Alfred about their next science assignment, one they had been partnered up on, and Arthur absolutely hated it.

All because it was keeping Angela from him, and the whispers. Oh the whispers from the other classmates.

"Look, look! Angela's with Alfred…"

"Heh? But I thought she was dating Arthur!"

"Me too! I guess not…"

That was the main thing about to push over. Angela was his, not Alfred's, darn it! all they were doing was going over a science project, nothing else.

After they had finished, Angela made her way over to Arthur, taking a hold of his arm as he led her out of the library, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything crude about his darling's science partner.

"Oh, look, she's with Arthur again…"

"Is she two-timing him _and_ Alfred?"

"No way…maybe?"

That was it. Arthur stopped Angela from walking any further, and grabbed her shoulders before pulling her into a kiss that last a good minute or two, making the girls gawk at them.

After they pulled apart, he looked at them and said "She's _mine_. Not Alfred's, not anyone else's and she is _not_ two-timing me!"

The girls nodded, while Angela laughed at him. "Is that why you were so quiet?! How funny!"

_…crap._

"You're so cute when you're jealous, my love!"

"Please, shut up…"

"Aww… You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Angela, please!"

**END**


	3. 3 Embrace

**Embrace**

Summary: Five months apart is much too long for a newly married couple, especially when the wife is already six months pregnant by the time they meet again.

* * *

_Oh, gosh, he's coming home today and I'm **fat.**_

Angela took in a breath, forcing herself to calm down as she stood in the airport. Arthur was due to return today, their seven month wedding anniversary, and she was excited yet nervous. He had been gone for five months, and during that time, she found she was pregnant with their first child, which she had just been told the day before would be a little girl.

_We get our little Lucy right away…_

Angela giggled to herself, trying to imagine what Arthur's reaction to the news would be. Would he be excited, or would he even faint?  
It didn't matter to her what his reacting was, as long as he was happy with the fact they were getting their Lucy as their first child.

The second she saw a group of people start walking out of the gate into the terminal, she jumped up from her seat and anxiously scanned each face, waiting to see the love of her life show up. After five minutes, she had this sickening feeling that he either missed his flight or that it had been delayed and she didn't know.

"Angela!"

The sick feeling was replaced with excitement when she heard Arthur yell her name. Angela smiled and made her way through the group of people before she finally found him, then being roped into a nearly bone crushing embrace and receiving a kiss from him.

"You're finally home! I'm so glad!"

"As am I. I missed you!" Arthur pulled away and smiled at Angela, then looking down at her stomach. "Ah, you really are pregnant! You weren't lying after all!"

Angela's face went red, but she still nodded. "I would never lie to you. Oh, and I know what the baby's gender is!"

"And that would be…?"

"A girl!" she smiled as shock took over his face before a smile graced it.

"We're having our little Lucy!"

"Yes, we are!"

It was good to have him home.

**END**


	4. 4 Sunset

**Sunset**

Summary: Whenever four-year-old Lucy would drag her parents, two-year-old twin baby brothers, and newborn baby sister out to watch the sunset, she could consider it a good day, especially when she caught her parents, still so in love after nearly five years of marriage and four children, kissing.

* * *

"Mama, come on! We have to watch the sunset!"

"Right, right, hold on! Let me get Chloe."

Four-year-old Lucy sighed, sitting on the porch with her two-year-old twin brothers, Christian and Landyn. They were waiting as patiently as they could for Angela to get Chloe and meet them outside while they watched the sunset and waited for Arthur to return home.

"Mum, daddy's home!" Lucy just smiled as she watched Landyn jump up and run for Arthur, only to be picked up in a hug instantly.

"Well, hello there, little one! Where's your brother and sisters?"

Landyn blinked his large green eyes, before shrugging and hugging Arthur around the neck. Arthur sighed, smiling as he carried Landyn back to their house. The second he got there, Christian and Lucy nearly tackled him in a hug, while Angela stood in the doorway with Chloe in her arms and smiling.

_Aww… when Chloe gets old enough he'll have four little angels running after him._

"Mama's here! Now we can watch the sunset together!" Giving a smile, Lucy sat back down on the porch with her brothers, all three of them watching the sun as it began to set. Lucy stared in awe, as she always did, before turning her head and looking over her shoulder, smiling as she saw her parents share a kiss.

_Mama and daddy are so in love…_

The tranquil silence they were in was ended the second Chloe started her crying, but Lucy didn't mind when they were ushered back into the house.

_Today was good because we got to watch the sunset…_

**END**


	5. 5 Rumour

**Rumour**

Summary: "Well, rumour has it you're supposed to be running off with Alfred, Angela." She nearly choked on her tea.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was not a happy camper. Supposedly, based on a rumor going around, Angela was leaving him and running off with Alfred.

_How could anyone believe such a stupid rumour!? Angela would never just up and leave after three years with me! …right?_

He honestly wanted to believe it was nothing but a rumour someone made up to get on his nerves, but it was hard not to believe it. He and Angela had been in a fight all week, and he was beginning to believe the rumour was true.

_Perhaps… she got fed up with me._

* * *

Angela, however, had no clue about the rumour, as she had been hard at work in the library during each of her breaks to study for a science exam she had to pass. The only time she would look up was to take a drink of her tea and then return to studying. If she had known about the rumour, she would have run straight for Arthur to warn him that it was not true and that she was not planning to run away with Alfred.

_Gotta get done… science is next class…_

"Angela!"

Angela barely lifted her head from the book to see Arthur walking towards her. She gave a quick wave before diving back into the textbook. _Must read._

"Angela, I want to talk to you."

"Can't. Busy. Science exam next period."

"Fine then. I'll talk, you listen. Look, I know you've been having some… issues lately, but I don't think your course of action is correct."

Angela actually stopped to look at Arthur, giving him a confused look. She didn't think her 'course of action' concerning their fight was wrong. Of course, she had just been ignoring him for the week and studying in all her free time.

"…Arthur, what are you talking about?" she grabbed her drink, hoping he wouldn't take much longer because she could feel all the information she had read leaving her brain.

"Well, rumour has it you're supposed to be running off with Alfred, Angela."

She nearly choked on her tea. "What?! I am not running off with that twit!" Angela looked appalled, giving Arthur some relief for a moment, before she said "What, you believed a stupid rumour?"

The second she sees his face go bright red, Angela laughs, before jumping up from her spot and giving a kiss to her boyfriend.

"Silly head. I wouldn't leave such a great relationship for a stupid twit head. Now, leave me to study!"

Arthur nods, sighing as he leaves the library so Angela can finish studying.

_…I feel like a complete idiot. Now, to find whoever started that rumour._

**END**


	6. 6 Argument

**Argument**

**Summary:** Arthur and Angela found themselves in many arguments, but they always ended quickly and easily, because he actually took initiative.

* * *

"I did _not_ say your food sucked!"

"It sure sounded like it!"

"You're acting like a child, Arthur!"

"First my food sucks, now I'm acting like a child?"

"Oh my gosh!" Angela shouted, before standing up from her place at the table. "If you're going to be like this, I'm going to bed!"

"Fine!" Arthur didn't try to stop her, he got up himself and went to his study. He and Angela had been fighting for nearly ten minutes because he thought she had said his food sucked, and that was it.

A few minutes had passed with silence, and Arthur sighed. "I'm an idiot."

Angela was seven months pregnant, and of course she was going to view some foods as bad and others good. Arthur realized that, and knew he had to apologize.

He got up from his desk and started for the door, opening it and finding Angela there. He nearly ran into her, and she backed up with a shocked look on her face.

"…Hi."

"Hi. Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I…"

"I'm sorry, Angela."

"I'm sorry to. It's just… the baby. The hormones, I mean. They're making me like this."

Arthur smiled, before nodding and hugging her. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Really though, your food just isn't good to a pregnant woman."

Arthur looked at Angela, who was now six months pregnant with twin boys. Their oldest, daughter Lucy, blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Mama doesn't like papa's food?"

"Only when I'm pregnant!"

Arthur laughed, nodding. "Only when your mother is pregnant does she hate my food."

"Oh… does that mean I can say I don't like papa's food?"

"Lucy!"


	7. 7 Celebration

**Celebration**

**Summary:** The welcoming of a new life into the world is always cause for celebration, especially to a young, newly married couple.

* * *

"Beautiful little girl."

Angela smiled as she watched Arthur from across the room. He was holding their newborn daughter and was talking to her. The tiny girl, whose name had been decided months ago to be Lucy, was looking up at her father and blinking her large green eyes, wondering who this man holding her was.

Arthur just smiled and waved at her. "Hello, beautiful. I'm your father and I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Lucy blinked, reaching a tiny hand out of her blanket and grabbing a hold of Arthur's index finger, cooing as she did so.

Arthur laughed, nodding at her. "You're perfectly fine to hold my hand, dear."

Angela continued to watch, even when Lucy fell asleep, still holding onto her father's finger.

"She's perfect, huh, Arthur?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the tiny girl. "Absolutely. And all because she looks like her mum."

Angela's face went red, and Arthur laughed, walking over to his wife and handing her Lucy, kissing her forehead as he did so. "You're both absolutely beautiful."

Angela couldn't help it. Her face went bright red and she giggled a bit. "She's such a pretty baby, huh?"

"Absolutely." Arthur smiled, hugging Angela before kissing her and setting his hand on Lucy's head. "We've started our family and it's absolutely perfect, Angela. I love you."

"I love you too!" Angela smiled, looking from Arthur to Lucy. "And I love you, my dear little angel."

"As do I."


End file.
